


[TSN/EM]Doll

by cocrylic



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocrylic/pseuds/cocrylic
Summary: 一个单纯的黑化囚禁play





	[TSN/EM]Doll

他听到脚步声。

那很好辨认，也非常熟悉，和每日的傍晚时分没有什么区别，这甚至不需要转动脑子进行任何思考，同样的节奏，同样的响声，鞋底哒哒地踩在地板上，回声几乎像是心脏的跳动。

还很远的时候，那听起来也许会像秒针转动的声音，或者倒计时可能会更确切一点，等到越发近了以后，那就会显得格外清晰而且沉重，但这也许是因为听的人是他的缘故，至少每当对方在钥匙转开门锁的声音响过以后，从门后面露出的一直都是一张表情轻快的脸。

还有跳跃的脚步。

说不定每天对方都是跳着舞来的呢。Mark这么想，从一片混沌的头脑里找出了点干涩的幽默感，他的身体和脑袋一样沉重，金属的手铐和脚链圈着手腕脚踝压在床铺上，他很累，也感到毫无力气，他一动也不想动，目光无神地聚焦在灰蒙的光线里，好像这样就能用视线将空气点燃似的，但实际上就连呼吸这件事都让他感到吃力而烦躁。

有着柔软棕发的男人一如往常地带着笑容出现在了房间里，和过去的每一天一样，以致于在那张英俊的脸上的笑容都好像是初学的美术生用尺子量好了画上去的虚假与空洞，不过当然，当然这不是真的，因为除此之外，他的神情里、有琥珀色虹膜填补的黑色瞳孔里，还散发着熔烧一样的热度。

“Mark！”男人语气欢快地打了个招呼，这在总体来说安静而空旷的房间里十分清晰，事实上，Eduardo不在的时间里整座房子并没有那么寂静，Mark可以听见自己的呼吸声与心跳声，还有偶尔，极为偶尔的耳鸣声。

“猜猜看我今天带了什么？”情绪似乎很是兴奋的男人来到了床边，他半跪下来，手臂撑着床沿，这让整张床有些凹陷。

房间里顿时沉默下来。

没有得到回应的来人脸色沉了下来，他的手覆上了床上男孩的面庞，动作很是轻柔，但他的表情显然与轻柔截然相反，不甚明亮的光线使得眼眶的部分都被黑暗笼罩，他压低了声线，并不怎么冷酷，先前的兴奋语调却全然失去了踪迹，“我教过你什么，亲爱的？”

突如其来的触碰让Mark的睫毛颤了颤，他像是才回过神来一样抬起眼，看向那个伸出手来搭在自己脸上的男人。呼吸在这一刻比这一天的任何时刻都要来的明显，他有那么一瞬间的晕眩，这属于纯粹的生理现象，在长久保持了一个姿势后突然变化导致供血不足之类的，然后看清了离自己不远的那张脸。

Eduardo的神色温柔了下来，即便他一小部分的脸还陷落在阴影里，但嘴角向上勾了起来，“没错，就是这样。你要看着我，要尽己所能地注视着我，眼睛里要有我的影子……好孩子。”

Mark没有力气也没有精力去跟他争论长久注视一个人或者在这种光线下看到别人眼睛里的倒影的不科学性，在很久很久以前他这么干过，他还试过科学性的反抗和自我了断，不过跟Eduardo谈论科学性是一种愚蠢的行为，当然，在他还正常的能出现在阳光下的时候他孜孜不倦地与对方谈论过这个，通常Eduardo都会带着一脸“你知道刚刚你说的那些我都听不懂吧？”的天真笑容，但那是非常久远的岁月，现在的Eduardo喜欢乖孩子，安静、听话，最好是什么都别干的洋娃娃。

重新扬起笑容的男人收回放在“娃娃”脸上的手，他扭过上半个身子拿来一杯水，接着空着的手将躺着的男孩撑起了些，好像Mark是个行动不能的病人似的，然后才将水杯凑近到对方的嘴边。

坦白来说，Mark并不是非常渴，但这可能只是因为他在轻度缺水的状态下过久的缘故，当水流进嘴里，把嘴唇都染湿以后，那些被迫麻木的渴望便争先恐后地复苏起来。

但他只是安静地、以一种相当稳定的速度接收一点一点滑进他嘴里的水分，放弃主动权与控制权并不是一件多么困难的事，如果你想活下去，或者计划英年早逝，无论如何总得先面对现实，而Eduardo就是那个现实。

……哦，还有各种过度亲密的触碰。

架在后背上的手臂力道像在掐紧脖子，而正对着的那双焦糖颜色眼睛……是的，它们透明又粘稠，就像所有能溺死人的蜂蜜的颜色，或者有时一点都不粘腻，干净、稀释加工得像汽油一样，随手扔掉一根香烟就是措手不及的大火。

然后他们做爱。除掉呼吸和抽搐，卷头发的男孩皮肤白得像是死尸，当然，比那种泛起青灰的白要好上不少，但表皮下的经脉确实清晰可见，深蓝的眼珠跟蒙起灰的玻璃珠也大约没什么差别，不过Eduardo显然乐此不疲。

Mark思考过操一个死掉的Zuckerberg是不是非常具有成就感或者快感，因为他在面对现在进行的这种活动时的反应确实跟一具尸体差不多，而结论是比起恋尸癖，或许对方是人偶癖这种可能更加可信一点。

他控制不了自己的呼吸，被打断或者加速，身后人的撞击力度一点都不小，但这是好事，如果Eduardo选择了更温情一点的速度，那就预示着这会是一场耗时又耗力的性爱，而他既不喜欢头脑都响起轰鸣的失重与黑色，也不喜欢过度缓慢的厮磨。

在这种时候，这间房子的男主人倒并不怎么在意强硬要求对视的这种戏码了，Mark从最开始的姿势被变成了俯卧，他没什么力气去支撑起身体，Eduardo抓着他的腰将人提了起来，这使得男孩整个人都跪趴在床上，大半的支撑点都在拉着他两条腿的男人身上。

他的脸几乎完全要埋到枕头里去，幅度过大的摇晃让他本就昏沉的脑袋难以集中精力，因此他闭上了眼睛，这让他感觉稍微好了一点，即使顶进身体里的东西依然强硬而充满压迫感，但总归比死瞪着一点花纹都没有的空白压抑的枕头布料要好多了。

这是一个明智的决定，就算因为黑暗而让所有的感官触觉都变得更加明显了也一样，比起那些灼热的温度、铁链和肉体碰撞的响声、床铺支架晃动时又闷又刺耳的声音，闭着眼睛的黑暗至少没让他再继续发晕下去，那就表示这是值得的。

……只除了柔软的枕头稍有令人窒息的风险。

他觉得脸上的热度因此而上升了不少，Mark不知道Eduardo是不是察觉到了什么，也许是背脊起伏的频率暴露了呼吸不畅的状态，很快他被翻了过来，性器在自己体内转了一个圈的感受叫他几乎难以忍受地皱着眉，但他最终还是又睁开了眼睛，出现在视野里的人最初有些模糊，眨了下眼以后才稍显清楚起来，对方暂时停下了动作，抓住他的脚踝把两个人拉近了些，光裸的皮肤格外清晰地感觉到男人身上衣服的布料。

哦，Prada。

从以前对方就喜欢穿这个，西装革履、精英人士、量身定制，里头大概还写着Eduardo Saverin的字样，他就好像时时刻刻都准备好去一个高级派对宴会，面庞上还有着年轻人的朝气与稚嫩，不过现在明显不一样了，Mark不知道这算什么，但那也不重要。

Eduardo将他的两条腿架到手臂上，然后压了下来，Mark庆幸这一点，因为对方没有把他的上半身从床垫上拉起来，他很累，非常累，一点也不想由于重力或者什么刺激必须要用力搂着Eduardo。

这不是说他会介意或者在意被迫主动的拥抱，Mark不会在意这种事，谁都不会在意跟一个人上床的期间有时会不可避免的这种细节，他只是……累，生理上的，也许跟心理也有关系，毕竟他现在是被囚禁侵犯的受害人，胸闷以及无力，连抓着被单的手都似乎怎么都使不上力。

双腿被往上半身压的姿势让人感到吃力，好像在把两条腿给分的愈加开了以后还要测试一个成天坐在椅子上的程序员的柔韧性，老实说，Mark觉得自己的脊椎和经脉好像在被强制拉扯，所幸的是这段时间来的日子致使他对此已经有了点经验，腿挂着也不至于太过费力，可饶是如此，就着这个姿势越压越低也难以接受良好。

或许是为了亲吻，男人把脸凑到了身下人的颈间，他的嘴唇和身体一样热，几乎像是要把人烫伤，隔着折叠的腿近到这样的距离让Mark不得不深吸了一口气，他感到还插在他身体里的性器因此被收紧得仿佛能感受到里头如同脉搏的跳动，也感到可能下一秒他的骨头就会折断的恐惧……也许他的骨头还没那么脆弱，但这种过强的压迫感确实引申出了恐惧的情绪。

耳垂的皮肤传来若有若无的触碰，还有似乎是睫毛扇过的细微麻痒，Eduardo最后终于收回手让他的腿得以放松，Mark有一半的念头想要换个动作，比如把两条腿稍微收拢一点，虽然可能会挂到对方的后腰上，但这会让他感觉好受一点，因为他的腿实在被压得很酸，而另一半的念头则充满了无力与难受导致的懒惰，以及从以往经验得来的劝解。

Mark难以确定当他把腿架到对方身上以后Eduardo会不会像他以前试图逃走时一样进行什么惩罚，这应该算是一种类似于回应的动作，可关着他的人显然只会由此产生突然的警惕，对方似乎并不相信任何他做出来的可能接近示好的举动，最好就是一动不动地任其摆布才好。

……他还是没有变姿势，他真的非常累，不想再去思考Eduardo脑子里到底是什么样的想法，也懒得动弹，任由两腿大开得好像一个放荡的婊子。

Eduardo从Mark腿间离开的手放到了对方的脸上，他似乎格外喜欢这个动作，手指摩挲在卷发男孩的面庞上，呼吸急促，眼圈泛起红色，想不明白是意图哭泣还是情绪过于激动，他一边在对方的脸上落下一个又一个的吻，一边在间隙里不断地叫着对方的名字，男孩眼睛下方的皮肤被磨得发红。

耳边不停的声音让Mark的意识又昏沉起来，他想闭上眼睛缓缓神，但还是没敢真的那么做，便愣愣地大睁着眼睛，这使他的眼角跟对方一样酸涩而泛红，视线又有些模糊，可能是眼泪因为疲累的关系蔓延了上来，与他贴得极近的男人凑上来舔干净了它们，Mark觉得自己的睫毛有点湿润。

所以，最后终归还是到了他极力试图避免的“温情时刻”。

他们就这样维持了现在的姿势一段时间，Eduardo絮絮叨叨地说了一大堆的话，Mark一个单词也没吐出来，不过Eduardo一点也没介意，他当然不会介意，他不在意Mark的回应，他只要他睁着眼睛看着他就好了，什么也不用做，只要把注意力放到他身上来。

Eduardo热衷一切与Mark有关的照顾清理问题。这是有迹可循的，一切都是有迹可循的，即使在哈佛的时期他也远远没有到达督促良好生活习惯的程度，可是关于嫉妒、关于纵容，关于愤怒和幼稚，那都是有迹可循的，没人无辜，所以他们之后又移到了封闭的浴室里。

他把被自己弄脏的Mark清洗干净，用浴巾裹着对方擦干净身上的水，像抱一个小孩一样将对方再抱回床上。有着海洋一样蓝色眼睛的男孩靠坐在床头，无法自己支撑似的全身的重量都放在床沿和床头柱上，手垂落在白色的被子里。

棕发的男人暂时离开了一会儿，回来的时候他的手上拿着一个袋子，整个人好像已经重新打理过一样又变回了西装革履隐隐带了点雀跃兴奋的样子。

“猜猜看我今天带了什么？”他重复了一遍刚回来时的问题。

这就是为什么Mark曾经思考过Eduardo可能有人偶癖的原因了。

老旧洋娃娃一样的卷发、亲自摆弄肢体的偏执、疲累又无法合上时无神大睁的眼睛，还有这个，袋子里的东西以及脸上的表情。

他看着以往的好友拆开手上的袋子，从里面拿出一套红色的衣服，然后半跪着抬起他的手脚小心地换上不知道该分为什么类型的服饰，最后抬起眼又对上他因为角度而垂下来的目光。

“你看起来很棒，Mark。”他微笑着说，歪了歪脑袋，“像个小国王。”

然后他手捧着卷发男孩的小腿，如同亲吻一个国王似的亲吻了因为先前水汽而蒸腾得发红的膝盖处裸露的皮肤，“现在，我们可以开始今天的晚餐了。”

好像他们正要进行一场郑重的约会。

 

 

FIN.


End file.
